planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bounty System/@comment-118.93.160.60-20161120211241
One thing I hate about this system. It means you can buy certs. While at first it isn't obvious it is incredibly easy to power level a character with these bounties. So here is what you would do: Buy 2 1 day boosts, a membership for 1 month, then wait for a double xp weekend (Doing this on a day with normal double xp and a double xp weeked will result in quadruple xp, so worth waiting for If there is one close) Setup a platoon, move people around constantly until you have at least 6 or 7 people in your squad with squad xp boosts (these grant another 5% xp per boost, each person can have 2, so this can mean a bonus of up to 120% xp if all members of the squad had 2 activated) Wait for an alert as that will help with 30% bonus xp. By doing all these steps you have 100% (this is your base xp) + 50% + 50% + 50% + 120% + 30% Then put all of your bounties on someone. You need 1,000 bounties to hit BR 120 This results in 400% xp, so its's a lot, this equates to 19.2 certs per bounty placed, which is 25 daybreak cash. Doing this on a double xp weekend will increase the certs gained per bounty to 38.4, doing this on a normal double xp day and a member double xp weekend will result in a whopping 76.8 certs per bounty. Lets call it 75 for simplicity sake. so, 1 DBC = 3 Certs If done correctly BR 100 = 50,000 certs. BR 120 = 90,000 certs. So 90,000/3 = 30,000 so 30k DBC would max a character which equates to $300 Add on the costs of boosts and memberships is about $320. But DBC can be bought for 20% off if bought at 10k at a time. So -60 dollars (3 x $20, no cheaper version for the 20 dollars over 300) and you get $260 Sure its expensive but I have sunk over 360 USD into Planetside 2 over 3 years and I still dont have a character over BR 100 because I am a terrible player. Also don't forget that you get a lot of certs doing this method, up to 30k certs per kill. (50k is the max you can have so spend them after every chunk you get, this may not be possible to do if you place the bounty on a random as they may die too infrequently or to frequently, so put the bounties on a friend in an enemy faction) This is why bounties are broken. A BR 120 character, and 90k certs all for $260 is cheap compared to how much time this would take in game. I mean say you work for $15 an hour, thats 17 hours (close enough) of work or 300+ Hours of grinding. I would prefer the 17 hours of work if I didnt have bills to pay and a student loan to repay, thats for sure.